


Haiku

by Anonymous



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Haiku

Tyler loved Josh.

Until he lost him.

And that changed everything.


End file.
